<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eggplant Emoji by trasharama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000841">Eggplant Emoji</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trasharama/pseuds/trasharama'>trasharama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Dirty Talk, Dominant Ben Solo, F/M, Sexting, Smut, buying toffee as foreplay, pussy eating, smutty mcsmutsmut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trasharama/pseuds/trasharama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A desperate Rey seeks refuge in Poe and Ben's spare bedroom. Ben didn't know she was a girl when he agreed to the roommate trial period--and now she won't stop sexting him? Climb aboard the Smutty McSmuttSmutt train!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. pt 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi hello!</p><p>i wrote this fic on twitter (@reylobaelo) back in May, and decided that since i seem unable to write new fics this week, i might as well adapt these for ao3, so here we are! it's not perfectly formatted, but it's all i have the energy to do lol im so sorry</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>PART 1</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>***</strong> There's no easy way to say that Rey is completely panicking. It's the week before finals, Maz called to cancel her final shift before rent's due, and she's $200 short for the first time ever. What's a girl to do?</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><strong>***</strong> She doesn't hold her breath, even as Finn comes up with a reasonable enough potential solution. She doubts Poe's roommate would actually be up for her to stay with them... from what Poe's said, he's grumpy, and finicky, and picky about who he spends his time with. There's no way.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*** But Finn's pretty convinced it'll work itself out, and Poe is on the case.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>*** Poe chooses not to mention that Rey will eat anything you put down in front of her, even if it's kibble. Or that she tends respond to texts at 2 in the morning. Or that there's always some kind of stain on her shirt. Or that she's a she. Oops.</p><p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n">
  <p></p>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
    <p></p>
    <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
      <p></p>
      <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-18bvks7 r-1ylenci r-1phboty r-rs99b7 r-156q2ks r-1ny4l3l r-1udh08x r-o7ynqc r-6416eg">
        <p></p>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
          <p>
            
          </p>
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
          <p>*** The majority of her belongings fit in a duffel and backpack, and the rest she really doesn't need. Even if it doesn't work out in the long-term, she's ready to go, beyond grateful to never have to see Plutt's sweaty head again. Now all she has to do is wait for Poe's roommate...</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
            <p></p>
            <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
              <p></p>
              <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                <p></p>
                <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-18bvks7 r-1ylenci r-1phboty r-rs99b7 r-156q2ks r-1ny4l3l r-1udh08x r-o7ynqc r-6416eg">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p>
                      
                    </p>
                    <p> </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p>*** Poe's roommate is kind of hot. And rude. He hasn't looked up at her since she got in the car, hasn't even put the car in drive. Who the fuck is he texting so aggressively? He's going to break his phone, gripping it so hard. But at least it gives her time to appreciate his hands.</p>
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                      <p></p>
                      <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                        <p></p>
                        <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                          <p></p>
                          <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-18bvks7 r-1ylenci r-1phboty r-rs99b7 r-156q2ks r-1ny4l3l r-1udh08x r-o7ynqc r-6416eg">
                            <p></p>
                            <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                              <p> </p>
                            </div>
                            <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                              <p>
                                
                              </p>
                              <p> </p>
                            </div>
                            <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                              <p>*** It's insane, the level of detail Ben manages to capture before turning away, because staring is Rude-with-a-capital-R, even if her attention is on her phone: McDonald's shirt tied at the waist, dimples, a three-bun hairdo, and... is that a mustard stain on her left tit? Fuck.</p>
                              <p></p>
                              <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                                <p></p>
                                <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                                  <p></p>
                                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                                    <p></p>
                                    <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-18bvks7 r-1ylenci r-1phboty r-rs99b7 r-156q2ks r-1ny4l3l r-1udh08x r-o7ynqc r-6416eg">
                                      <p></p>
                                      <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                                        <p> </p>
                                        <p></p>
                                        <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1adg3ll r-1udh08x">
                                          <p> </p>
                                        </div>
                                        <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1adg3ll r-1udh08x">
                                          <p> </p>
                                        </div>
                                        <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1adg3ll r-1udh08x">
                                          <p>*** Poor Ben. It's going to be a long night.</p>
                                        </div>
                                        <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1adg3ll r-1udh08x">
                                          <p> </p>
                                        </div>
                                        <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-1adg3ll r-1udh08x">
                                          <p>
                                            
                                          </p>
                                        </div>
                                      </div>
                                    </div>
                                  </div>
                                </div>
                              </div>
                            </div>
                          </div>
                        </div>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>PART 2</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*** Ben probably hasn't eaten a taco in years. The smell consumes the entire house, and it's not *unpleasant,* but it's certainly unfamiliar. Kind of like Rey, no? But he drags himself out of bed nonetheless, pulling a shirt over his head first before walking out. The tragedy.</p><p> </p><p>*** Poe is doing some classic meddling. Finn would be ASHAMED. (Lol jk)</p><p> </p><p>*** Finn knows the moment the text sends that he shouldn't have told Poe such a thing. Poe's a ruthless gossip, and interloping on this new developing relationship is right up his alley. But it's too late, so he figures maybe something good will come of it.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n">
  <p></p>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
    <p></p>
    <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
      <p></p>
      <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-18bvks7 r-1ylenci r-1phboty r-rs99b7 r-156q2ks r-1ny4l3l r-1udh08x r-o7ynqc r-6416eg">
        <p></p>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
          <p>*** Ben has a confession: he took one bite of Rey's tacos and realized he fucking hates protein shakes.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
          <p>*** Rey wonders if maybe Finn and Rose are onto something... and now the fantasies are running amuck. Bouncing past him in a short towel, catching him jerking off to the memory in the living room late at night... It's depraved and shameful and she can't get it out of her head.</p>
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
          <p>*** Ben has never set foot in a Trader Joe's, and it's a solid 20 minute drive away, but better late than never!</p>
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
          <p>*** Now that Rey doesn't have to worry so much about rent, and Ben surprised her by driving all the way to Trader Joe's (what could he possibly want from Trader Joe's anyway?) she decides is her opportunity to go hard. As fuck.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
          <p>
            
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
          <p>*** And Ben surreptitiously hides a supply of toffee chips under this bag of coffee he'll never use...</p>
        </div>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
          <p>
            
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
          <p> </p>
          <p>*** After a week of living with these guys, she feels comfortable enough to get high out of her mind. Ben and Poe are at work, her classes are done for the day. She figures it's time to officially settle in and christen the space with a gummy. Maybe she'll even hunt for toffee chips.</p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
            <p> </p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
              <p></p>
              <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                <p></p>
                <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-18bvks7 r-1ylenci r-1phboty r-rs99b7 r-156q2ks r-1ny4l3l r-1udh08x r-o7ynqc r-6416eg">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p>
                      
                    </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p>***His pants are down around his ankles the moment his bedroom door slams, deft hands tugging his underwear down to reach his dick. He groans instantly; the relief is too much to bear.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p>But it stops instantly, the moment he hears a crash in his closet followed by a feminine, "fuck!"</p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p> </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p> </p>
                    <p> </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p>*** Rey is... maybe a little too excited. But so is Ben.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
                    <p> </p>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. pt 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>PART 3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*** Rey's doubled over the phone in her bedroom, door locked, lip rolled under her teeth. She's never had to concentrate this hard, focus on her words so much: she wants to say everything, and make him beg for more. It's a delicate balance.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>*** The whole house smells like pasta sauce, a firm reminder that Rey is out there in her shorts and t-shirt, humming at the stove, Poe joking with her at the table.</p><p>It's... a lot to take in.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*** Okay, so it's been a few days, and they haven't sexted since the first time. Or talked about the sexting. Or, like, looked at each other much, even.</p><p>But Rey is definitely flirting in the group chat, right?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*** Don't let her fool you: Rey's brain is a whore for Ben's peen.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>***She doesn't recognize who this person is, texting dirty messages to her quiet roommate across the room. Maybe she should change her name, dye her hair. Become a true temptress.</p><p>Although, Ben seems plenty tempted by just... her.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>*** What a shame, everyone knows Rey and Ben are nasty bitches.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>*** Really he's on his laptop searching for a Fleshlight, because he's a research-it-before-you-buy-it kind of guy, even when he's searching for a product that could probably never match the feeling of being wrapped around Rey's cunt.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>*** Rey really puts on the aura of a sexually confident girl, but she's got absolutely no idea of what she's saying is actually hot. All she knows is she can't bear another moment without her hitachi.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="css-1dbjc4n">
  <p></p>
  <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
    <p></p>
    <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
      <p></p>
      <div class="css-1dbjc4n r-18bvks7 r-1ylenci r-1phboty r-rs99b7 r-156q2ks r-1ny4l3l r-1udh08x r-o7ynqc r-6416eg">
        <p></p>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
          <p>*** It's all he can do, ignore her almost completely, to avoid popping a boner while she stands in the kitchen in an apron, slicing a chocolate pie up for Poe. He's barely said a word to her at all, really, since he heard her come through the wall with a wanton mewl three days ago.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
          <p>
            
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
          <p>*** Rey is nothing if not a perfect student. 4.0 GPA, awards for papers out the arse, invitations to her professors' homes for dinners.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
          <p>There's no reason why she can't apply her thirst for perfection to this whole sexting thing she's doing.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
          <p>
            
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
          <p>*** It's official: Ben is *going* to combust.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
          <p>*** Let's be honest here. Rey certainly isn't at lunch with Finn.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
          <p>No, she's lying in bed, hand buried in her underwear, watching this undone Ben blow up her phone.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="css-1dbjc4n">
          <p>
            
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p><p>*** <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Whatever is Ben to do??</span></p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">  </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">*** </span>Hark! A Ben gone rogue appears!</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>*** The moment he messages, she is squirming in her seat. Professor Kanata's voice might as well be the monotonous buzz of a fly with the way Rey stared at her laptop.</p><p>Is she drooling?</p><p>It's certainly possible.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>*** Maybe Ben purposely parks in the lot ten minutes away from Rey's class. Who can blame him, when the image of Rey's ass, red with his handprints, is so enticing?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. pt 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>PART 4</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey is breathless and panting by the time she gets to Ben’s car at precisely 6:12. He’s got his head craned and down to the side, watching with rapt attention as she clambers into the seat, red-faced and burning.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re forgetting something,” he murmurs in a low voice, holding out a hand. “That’s another three spanks, I think.”</p><p> </p><p>It takes her a moment, but with a gasp, she lifts her thighs off the seat and squirms out of her underwear. They’re blue and cotton, with sporty stripes around the band, the kind from a Fruit of the Loom package she found at Walmart at half price. Certainly not the seductive lingerie he was probably expecting, although the look of wonder on his face makes her feel like she just stripped La Perla off with a little dance.</p><p> </p><p>He bunches her panties up in his fist and squeezes. </p><p> </p><p>It’s the hottest thing she’s ever seen in her entire life. She could stare at it all day. She’s nearly about to beg him to touch her, to do <em> anything </em> , say <em> something </em>, but he turns his eyes away and puts the car in drive, zooming out of the lot and towards their home. It’s silent, and tense, and she feels her eyes widen when they spot the bulge straining in his jeans. He seems to sense her trepidation, her desperation. The sun is down, and under the cover of darkness, he pulls off into the parking lot of a church, a little smirk on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve changed my mind,” he says, parking the car and gesturing to his groin. “You’re going to finish me off right now with your pretty little lips. Your first punishment. The spanking can wait.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never seen you this quiet,” he muses as she stares back at him, slack-jawed. “I can’t decide if I like it or hate it.”</p><p> </p><p>She finds her voice in a miraculously level-headed response. “I’ve never seen you this keyed up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably because you’re always teasing me through texts, hiding behind a screen.” He grips her chin with a force that she should <em> not </em> find this hot, and his other hand guides her wrists to his belt. “But not anymore, hm?”</p><p> </p><p>Off his belt goes; she doesn’t know how her hands are functioning, because her brain feels like a puddle of goop. He watches, eyes wide and dark, as her shaking fingers struggle to unbutton his jeans, pull his boxers down, and pull out the head of his dick.</p><p> </p><p>“Spit on it first,” he directs, humming when she does. His hand rests against the nape of her neck when she leans over the console, pausing for a deep breath. “You can take it. Just--”</p><p> </p><p>He <em> gasps </em>, full-throated and husky, when he breeches the opening of her lips. It’s just the head she’s got in there, but it fills her mouth with an addicting tang, and the weight of him, hard and velvety, is too much to resist. She moans while he chuckles, pressing her down further, an encouragement if she’s ever heard one.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at you,” he says, and he doesn’t <em> sound </em> like he’s losing control, but the knuckles of his free hand are white around the steering wheel, and he’s hissing through clenched teeth, and every so often he thrusts just to feel her throat clench around him. “Taking it so well, making up for all of your bad behavior. <em> Fuck </em> , it’s been thirty seconds and I’m going to pump a load into your mouth like a fucking <em> teenager </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm, mhm,” is all she can communicate, wrapped around his thighs and slobbering all over him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m about to come,” he says, circling her head around the base of his shaft. “If I see a single drip of it come out of your mouth and dirty up my car, you won’t come tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey has never known herself to be capable of such things; of sucking off her roommate’s cock in the parking lot of a Methodist church during finals week; of gagging around said cock like she has no need of air; of swallowing what must be an abnormally large load of come without so much as a gasp.</p><p> </p><p>She does it all, and it’s fully worth it, because the look of reverence he offers her as she sits up and wipes her mouth is… well, no one has <em> ever </em>looked at her like that.</p><p> </p><p>“You know we’re not done yet, right?” he asks when they start driving again.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t get a girl as wet as I am and not do something about it, Ben.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiles, something wide and dimply and achingly familiar. “Good girl.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>He thinks he might pass out. Surely this isn’t his real life, is it?</p><p> </p><p>But the evidence is there: a still half-hard dick tucked away in his pants, demure eyes that belong to Rey glancing back at him while they lock up the car, and her <em> fucking panties </em> stuffed deep in his left pocket.</p><p> </p><p>Ben can even smell his come lingering like perfume on her breath as he crowds behind her at the front door. </p><p> </p><p>Kiss--that’s what they <em> need </em> to do right now. He’s compelled by something otherworldly to press his lips against the bare skin of her neck, and her hand freezes against the doorknob, silence falling over them. He licks a path to her shoulder, traces his tongue against the pulse point of her neck, closes around a dainty earlobe just to feel her keen and arch back into him.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” she mutters when his hands fall at her waist and bunch up her skirt. He runs his fingers over her stockings, smirks into the slope where her neck and shoulder meet when he feels bare skin at the cleft of her thighs.</p><p> </p><p>“You remember what you’re doing when we get inside?” he asks. A quick nod, obvious in its  desperation, answers him. “We wouldn’t want Poe to get the wrong idea.”</p><p> </p><p>Unlatching himself from her back, Ben puts a hand over hers to turn the doorknob. Rey looks back once more after taking several steps inside, as though asking for permission to continue.</p><p> </p><p>He tilts his head, raises his eyebrow in a silent dare: <em> Are you going to be the good girl I want you to be? </em> he wonders, and she seems to get the hint, because she scurries into the kitchen and out of sight of the doorway, squeaks a stilted, stuttering greeting to Poe, and then there’s nothing but the sound of his heavy footsteps, following her path.</p><p> </p><p>Poe’s standing at the kitchen, staring at where Rey disappeared to down the hallway with furrowed brows and a bemused smile when Ben walks in.</p><p> </p><p>“That was weird,” Poe says, while Ben saunters to the counter and steals a slice of his apple.</p><p> </p><p>“What was?”</p><p> </p><p>“Rey, right there…” He trails off, looking fully at Ben. “Did she seem alright in the car? You drove her home today, didn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Ben shrugs, takes another bite of his apple. “Seemed fine to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Poe nods, but doesn’t look entirely convinced. </p><p> </p><p>Ben takes another slice, then fills a glass of water, taking his sweet time. The picture he has in head, the one of Rey, spread wide on her comforter, wet and dripping and swollen and desperate for him… hands laid off to the side of her body, twitching in agony when the ceiling fan above her blows a particularly strong gust of wind against her bare cunt… it’s unbearable, only imagining it, instead of being in it.</p><p> </p><p>He’s hard as a boulder, and when he opens the fridge to kill some more time, keep Rey on her toes, he tucks himself in the waistband of his boxers, eyes shut tight.</p><p> </p><p>It’s been five minutes.</p><p> </p><p>He meant to make her wait… a <em> lot </em> longer than this. He meant to see how behaved she could be.</p><p> </p><p>But he can’t contain himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, night, Poe,” he announces, not bothering to wait for Poe’s response before toeing down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Rey <em> knows </em> she’s going to be in trouble.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck, she’s <em> already </em>in trouble.</p><p> </p><p>The thing is, if she waits another second to get her clit touched, she’s going to die. Not metaphorical, ha-ha, I-need-this-so-bad death, either. This is full-on, my-body-is-going-to-turn-on-me desperation.</p><p> </p><p>Ben Solo, the fucker who’d been hiding an innate ability to <em> tell her exactly what to do </em> and call her <em> good girl </em> and <em> brat </em> in firm, dulcet tones, is going to be the cause of her death.</p><p> </p><p>But only if she doesn’t touch herself. Right this second.</p><p> </p><p>She thinks she can squeak an orgasm out if she presses her index and middle fingers against her clit hard enough, fast enough, in tight enough circles, before he comes to finish what he started.</p><p> </p><p>How wrong she is.</p><p> </p><p>Her door flies open with no warning, Ben filling up nearly the entirety of her doorway. He’s in and locking the door behind him before she even has a chance to react, before she can move her fingers off herself and onto the bed, like he directed her to do on the porch.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>She stares.</p><p> </p><p>“I asked you a question, Rey.”</p><p> </p><p>“I--” She glances at her hand, then lifts it slowly, hoping against all logic that he was asking genuinely, and hadn’t seen the way she’d been touching herself. “Nothing. Exactly what you said to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t look like you were doing exactly what I told you to do.” Three steps, that’s all it takes for him to reach the foot of her bed. “It looks like you’re being naughty. Like you’re touching yourself.” She shakes her head. “It looks like you’re begging me to not let you come, doesn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ben,” she whines. Rey didn’t even know she was <em> capable </em> of whining. “Please, Ben, I’m sorry for all of the sexts, I’m so sorry, I just--I need you to make me come. Need you to let me. Please, please, please, Ben.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben watches with rapt attention, lips twitched into a tiny smile. “You need me to let you come?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, fuck, yes, please, Ben, <em> please.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“You’re cute when you beg.” How his hand wrapped around her ankle without her noticing, Rey has no idea, but she yelps when he tugs her to him and rolls her onto the soft skin of her stomach. “I think we’ve got some other unfinished business, first, though. But by all means, keep begging.” </p><p> </p><p>Her skirt is flipped over, ass bared to him while his hand spans an entire cheek softly, like he’s considering something.</p><p> </p><p>“If you need to stop, just say so, Rey.” He says it in a near whisper, right up against her ear, accompanied by his free hand tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. She nods, and whimpers, and sighs when he straightens up.</p><p> </p><p>Then the slap comes, resonating in her room, and she slaps a hand over her mouth to dampen her ensuing moan of shock.</p><p> </p><p>It comes again and again, his hand against her arse. He chooses a new spot with every spank: where her right cheek meets her thigh, just below her back, nearly on her hip. Each one is accompanied by a light rub and soft grunt, sending waves of heat up her spine.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve gotta be quiet, sweetheart,” he murmurs when a hard slap makes her almost shout. “We can’t have Poe hearing us. These sounds you’re making, they’re just for me, no?”</p><p> </p><p>She whimpers and buries her face in a pillow, and on it goes. A spank, a rub, a shush. Over and over again. </p><p> </p><p>If Rey thought she hadn’t known what she was capable of in the car, her lips suctioned tightly around Ben’s dick, it’s nothing compared to what she’s experiencing now.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not… mindless. That’s not the right word, doesn’t appropriately describe what she feels with him, the rapt, intense desire she has to do whatever he says and do it <em> perfectly </em> . But it might as well be mindless, because what’s going on in her brain right now, it’s not <em> hers </em>. Or… it is, but those thoughts and emotions and experiences are beholden to whatever Ben’s whims are, and as long as he’s got his hands on her, as long as he’s pinning her arms behind her back and he fingers spanned across her skin, it’ll remain that way.</p><p> </p><p>She’s a heap of skin when he decides that it’s enough. She lost count after the third spank, and her arse is numb and tingling. There’s a brief thought, a panicked idea that maybe she’s been strung up too tight, that she won’t be able to feel anything ever again, but then she feels his lips, warm and soft, ghosting over her backside.</p><p> </p><p>“I--Ben, what are you--”</p><p> </p><p>He renders her to squeaks and squawks, every single fucking time.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh,” she feels his lips form the sound. Something wet darks out between her legs, wiping up the embarrassing mess pooling in the creases of her legs. “You talk too much--isn’t your mouth what got us into this mess in the first place?”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Ben doesn’t know how he’s stringing coherent sentences together and speaking them out loud, because the woman on her knees, ass up, whimpering under him, is more than enough to render him fully animal. He embraces it, welcomes the loss of himself; he’s not Ben Solo anymore, he’s Rey Johnson’s means to come, has complete control over what she does and when she does it. He’s nothing more, and he is fine with it.</p><p> </p><p>Her ass is pink and round, fingerprinted by <em> him. </em></p><p> </p><p>Her tits are hanging in their bra by a thread.</p><p> </p><p>And her waist is being held up by the strength of his own arm, curled around her with limb to spare. </p><p> </p><p>She’s so fucking tiny. So delicate. </p><p> </p><p>He wants to <em> ruin </em> her.</p><p> </p><p>He thinks maybe he already has, what with the way she’s keening around his lips. They’re wrapped around the soft flesh of her thigh while he lays flat on his back, sucking and licking until--</p><p> </p><p>“Ben, holy shit.”</p><p> </p><p>He takes a second to admire his handiwork; a red bloom is imprinted in her pale skin, large and circular, with neat little teeth marks adorning the decoration.</p><p> </p><p>The <em> sounds </em> coming out of her mouth. He can’t contain himself anymore, can’t drag this out any longer than it already has been. It feels like he has no choice, that this was always where it was meant to go, from the very first time he met her such a short couple weeks ago, that having his lips around the entirety of her pussy was inevitable.</p><p> </p><p>He tests a few patterns with his tongue: a flick here, a swipe there, until settling into a swirling motion. Her head is buried in the pillows still, her upper body nearly flat against the bed, ass high in the air. </p><p> </p><p>Ben grips the curves of either hip, a silent, <em> Move with me. </em></p><p> </p><p>The beautiful thing about Rey, he decides, is that she takes anything that is thrown at her with resounding elegance.</p><p> </p><p>Even when she’s half naked and bared for her stuffed robot to see, the sounds she makes, the way she humps her hips against his lips, it all makes for an image that he can’t help but feel complete and utter reverence for.</p><p> </p><p>“Ben,” she gasps in a quiet mantra. It all feels so intimate. He hums into her lips and she gasps his name, but it’s all for them. Those aren’t the sounds of a porn star, working under the light of a production studio, or the sounds of a Poe and Finn, desperate to make their love known out of kink. These aren’t meant to be heard by anyone but each other, and it makes her taste like <em> his </em> and no one else’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” she murmurs. “Fuck, please, Ben, I’m so close, please.”</p><p> </p><p>He’d wanted to punish her. Edge her, make her beg for it for hours, keep her tied to the bed, get revenge, show her just how keyed up he’d really been after she sent that picture of her tits to him at work. </p><p> </p><p>But he can’t do it. He can’t ruin this.</p><p> </p><p>So he puckers, and licks, and follows the rhythm of her body.</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to scream, he can tell. Her entire body seizes, clenches around him, locks him in place, and she utters a single, long whine.</p><p> </p><p>It’s the most coma-inducing thing he’s ever witnessed.</p><p> </p><p>And <em> he made it happen.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It might be minutes, or hours, or days, or weeks. The concept of time no longer exists, because Rey has just orgasmed, and it was <em> earth shattering </em>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>But when she finally comes back down to earth she takes one look at Ben, whose eyes are blown wide and face covered in the wetness of her come, and scrambles to divest the rest of her clothing.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Your tits,” he moans when they’re released from their prison with a little bounce. “Fuck, Rey, I haven’t been able to get them out of my head since…”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“That was kind of the point,” she quips, relieved to have found her voice once again. At least she knows she’s the same Rey.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Brat.” Suddenly his body is covering hers, naked but for his boxers. “Should’ve made you wait to come.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Rey hooks her arms around his neck, and is struck with the thought that he’s kissed her neck, her pussy, her ass… but she still has yet to press her lips against his. It’s a reality that she knows needs to be immediately rectified, so rather than talking back at him, she surges forward, connects them once more, and the world around them ceases to exist again.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He kisses like there won’t be another one. Like this is his last moment alive, and he just wants one more taste of something he adores completely. Their lips mold together; this is how it always should be, she thinks, before sliding her tongue against his. It’s messy, disgusting, <em> not </em> what anyone would want to see, but it’s addicting, too, and everything she needs and more.</p><p>
  
</p><p>She’d wait a thousand lifetimes just to experience the feeling of making out with Ben Solo again. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Even still, an insistent issue arises as his cock makes announces itself, hard and thick and heavy against her thigh wrapped around him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You’ve gotta put it in me,” she begs in a voice she doesn’t recognize. He ignores her, letting her babble on with his focus on her neck. He even dips down, presses against her nipples, sucking and nipping at them. She arches into him, distracted, but it’s not enough, it’ll never be enough. “Please, fuck--” </p><p> </p><p>And then she remembers.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy,” she offers in a tentative whisper. He freezes against her tit. “Daddy, I really, really need you inside of me.”</p><p> </p><p>The <em> groan </em> he releases; she’s never seen a man move so fast. She’s back on her stomach, arse up again, the ceiling fan on full blast and soothing the soreness. He pauses for a second, rubbing his hands against her spine.</p><p> </p><p>“Rey--I--don’t have a condom.” The words sound like they kill him a little bit inside. “We should--we should stop.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” It’s high pitched but firm. “Daddy, please, no. Implant. Clean. If you are, if you’re--daddy, if you’re comfortable, just--”</p><p> </p><p>He’s buried to the hilt in seconds. Her voice just keeps floating higher and higher, she doesn’t even sound like herself anymore, but neither does he, the way he’s been reduced to nothing but moans and grunts and occasional, “So fucking good, Rey, so fucking tight.”</p><p> </p><p>He starts moving. There’s no leeway in how quickly he pounces, and she’s wet enough to accommodate his preferred speed with no build-up. </p><p> </p><p>In and out. In and out.</p><p> </p><p>He’s hitting spaces inside of her that she didn’t know existed. His hand is curled around her waist, thumbing at her sensitive clit, and she’s about to tell him that it’s too much, she can’t do it--</p><p> </p><p>But the orgasm takes her by surprise. It takes him by surprise, too, apparently.</p><p> </p><p>“Going to come.” He pounds. In and out. In and out. “You’re so--fuck, Rey, I wanted to go longer, thought I could but--you’re--<em> fuck you’re clenching me and--” </em></p><p> </p><p>He’s throbbing inside of her, and it’s over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. pt 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>PART 5</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*** But alas, Poe really *is* barfy.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>*** Why are they responding to Poe at all though????</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*** Rey's never felt this way before. Cared for, thought about, not this acutely, at least. It's foreign in the best way. She wonders if this is what love is?</p><p>Ben feels the same way. And not just because of the sexts.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>*** Mission Reylo? Never heard of her.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>